Can I lean on your shoulder? Just this once
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: A new twist on the Barry the Chopper episode. Will Ed be able to be there for Winry when she needs support the most? Or will she simply sink into the darkness of her soul that is her fears and regrets? May mention rape and possibly be lemon later on.


_Hello everyone, KantanaAmaya here! My second FMA fic, and let me tell you, it's going to be interesting. The idea for this came at 1:58 AM, so it's pretty different from my last FMA fic._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, sadly. And I take no credit for anything except the plot. ((That I hope unfolds properly.))_

_**HikaSasu:** How did you get an idea for this fanfiction when I just gave you a random pairing?_

_**KantanaAmaya:** Because I'm addicted to FullMetal Alchemist, now go write your OHSHC fic._

_**HikaSasu:** Fine..._

_**KantanaAmaya:** I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction! Oh yeah, this takes place during the "Barry the Chopper" episode._

"Oh, I can't believe it! This is one of those refrigerated trucks I heard about! Oh, I just wish I could take it apart!" Winry exclaimed, seeing the truck outside as she waited for Edward.

"Well, that would make it a little hard to drive." A woman with brown hair said smiling, walking over to the truck.

"Oh, this is your truck?" Winry asked curiously, the strange woman clad in a green dress passing by her.

"Yes, it is. I use it to make my deliveries. Would you like to take a look inside?" The woman offered, opening the back. The steam created by the cold air mixing with the warm air poured out around the truck, as Winry nodded fervently, stepping inside the vehicle. Unbeknowst to the blond haired girl, the woman behind her smiled evilly, removing a long brown wig as "she" stepped inside as well. Shutting the door and locking it with the only key, Barry removed the dress that he wore on top of his other clothing, and watched Winry as she walked around. Sneaking up behind the unsuspecting girl, he pushed her to the ground, turning her around to face him and pulling down a low-hanging chain, attaching it to her wrists. The action pinned her wrists above her head, and her eyes widened as she saw the man standing before her.

"W-Who are you?!" Winry shouted, confused as to what was happening.

"Why, I am the owner of this truck," Barry said in his feminine voice. "My name is Barry, and this, is my butcher shop." He finished, speaking normally. Ripping off a bit of his shirt sleeve, he made a "blindfold" and wrapped it around Winry's mouth, trying to stop her before she screamed.

"I wouldn't want you giving us away, nobody would like to see what's going to happen to you." He said, Winry fearing that she would be sliced to bits and left on the floor of this truck. She did try to scream, but it only came out as a muffled squeal.

"Hmm, that sound is good, I hope to hear more of that later." He said, kneeling down beside her and placing one leg on the opposite side of her legs. His eyes were slightly crazed as he slid forward, reaching his hand forward to find the zipper on the back of Winry's dress. Slowly, he pulled it down, his other hand lowering the straps to her white dress. Winry squirmed, struggling against her imprisoner. She was almost positive that she knew what was about to happen, and tears rolled down one eye.

"You don't want this do you?" Barry asked in a mock sincere tone. He slid her dress the rest of the way off, leaving her in only her underclothes.

"But you know...I do." He said, licking her earlobe and trailing down all the way to her collar bone. She shivered in disgust, and he only grinned. Removing all of the rest of her clothing, he gazed at her pale form, that was shivering with fear and from the actual cold.

"You know, it's such a shame. I don't even know your name. But I will after reading tomorrow's paper, won't I?" He smirked, grazing his hand across her breasts. His eyes filled with lust, he didn't even bother with a warning. He immediately stripped himself of clothing from the waist down and plunged himself into his poor virgin victim. Winry screamed her lungs out from the pain, tears leaking from both of her eyes, but again the torn cloth muffled the sound. Barry repeatedly pulled almost out and rammed himself back in, he being in ecstasy while Winry was experiencing hell first hand. Her cries were in vain, however, as the psycho continually slammed himself into her, ignoring the blood that now littered the already bloody floor. He, after what seemed like eternity to Winry, finally pulled out, then allowing himself to cum. He wanted nothing to be able to trace this back to him. The poor mechanic screamed again, for the man looking back up at her still had a crazed look to his eyes. He stood and put his clothes back on, then grabbing his meat cleaver.

"Well, your body is a nice one, but I'm afraid I've already used it. So we'll be saying goodbye, blondie." He announced as he swung the cleaver towards her left shoulder. However, a flash of blue light distracted him. A man small in statue ran into the truck, eyes wide at the scene before him. Winry tried to call his name, but to no avail, while Barry just grinned.

"It looks like I've been caught. I guess I'll have to slice you up as well."

"You...bastard! What the hell have you done to Winry?!" Ed screamed, finally finding his voice.

"Oh, so her name is Winry. Such a nice name. Too bad her body isn't of use anymore." He said with a sigh, as if it truly mattered to him.

"Let her go." The golden haired alchemist demanded, his rage boiling.

"And why would I do that?" The butcher asked with a shrug.

"Damn you!" Edward yelled, using alchemy to modify his right arm into a blade and charging the man. Barry narrowly avoided, but avoided nonetheless, and took a swing with his cleaver to try and hit Ed. The teen turned and dropped to the ground, missing the cleaver, covering his face with his right arm when the man took another swing.

"You're the serial killer, aren't you? The one whose been raping and chopping apart all of these women!" Ed accused, not liking the smile that came upon the other's face.

"Of course. I'd like to think of myself as a professional." Barry commented as if such a thing were normal to say. Edward growled and pushed harder against the other weapon being pushed against him, forcing Barry backwards and getting a chance to stand. With Barry still laying on the ground, Ed ran to Winry and struck the chains with the blade made of his arm. Getting her in a position to sit up, the girl cried even more, for the pain she was in would remind her that this wasn't a nightmare. It was hell, live-action. Edward handed Winry her discarded dress, a very sad look in his eyes. Removing the shirtsleeve from her mouth, he kneeled and hugged the girl, whispering things like "I'm sorry." and "This is all my fault." in her ear. At that moment, the calvary arrived, and Barry was arrested, Winry still in shock. As Edward helped her out of the truck, and Alphonse waited on the outside of the door, she collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Al looked to Ed curiously, but the elder Elric just shook his head 'no', and watched his childhood friend cry.

.:.Author's Note.:.

_Well, what did everyone think about it? I know, I'm being so cruel to Winry, and it's not because I don't like her! I see nothing wrong with Winry, but the idea of Barry doing that to her instead of just chaining her up was an idea with the word 'fanfiction' written all over it! So I greatly apologize for killing Winry's inner self. And the dialouge at the beginning of this fic is kinda close to what it said in the anime, right? In the English dub of, I believe the BtC episode was 8, I think that's what they said. Also I apologize for the fight being very short and pretty sucky, I just don't write very good fight scenes. Besides, there was no need for it to continue. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction!_

_.:.KantanaAmaya.:._


End file.
